Two couples
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Finally the THIRD delivery of this story.. In the spring of 2015 Sam and Diane, along with Frasier and Lilith go in a pleasure trip to Vermont. What will happen there ?. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

On March, twenty. Three days before, as good Irish, Sam had celebrated San Patricio in Cheers. It was memorable. In fact, they were commenting the party with Norman Sam, Woody and Cliff. They were still with his particular gathering, when Frasier came with a scowl.

-Hello Dr. Crane!. What will you have? - Woody asked with his usual innocence and good humor.

-Arsenic, please! -Frasier replied tartly. Then he apologized with Woody. Sorry, I'm not in a great mood. Give me a sherry, please.

-You've had a bad day, huh? -inquired Sam.

-A bad day? - replied sarcastically Frasier. You will want to say a bad week, a bad month ... rather, a few months!. Since Christmas, it seems that people have become crazy. All my patients.

-Then, the business are OK, isn´t it, Dr.?. -Cliff said in an amused tone.

-We are not speaking about anything so trivial as of distributing badly the mail, Cliff. - Fraiser said in cutting tone. Is about helping people with problems. You hear all of them ... and, unknowingly, you slowly sinking in that infinite mass of problems that bring you to your consultation.

-I see -said Sam. Does not take a genius to realize that you're stressed. Something similar happens to Diane. That's why I'm taking her to spend this weekend in Vermont, in a beautiful cabin in the middle of nature.

-That sounds very appealing, Sam -said Frasier. What envy give me you!.

-Envy?, Why? They said me that it´s very spacious, and have room for another couple. Why do not you come with us? Come on man! it will be fun.

-The truth, it´s a idea really enticing -replied Frasier- But ... What do we do with the bar?.

-Dr. Crane! -said Woody- what things you say!. This bar can not go to Vermont. Isn´t a trailer. It´s a building. You can not move it!.

-I was talking about who would be in charge of the bar! -Frasier said with exasperation-

-Samuel and I, of course! . -Woody said frankly.

-That last was that worried me ... -Frasier said with a mixture of irony, cynicism and sarcasm in equal measure-.

The road to the cabin was entertained by Sam with stories of his youth, as when Sam wanted to run away to continue his ritual with his friends to go to Vermont to ski, and Diane discovered him and sowed uncertainty in his mind. Lilith could not stop laughing. As a psychologist, she liked the trick of her friend. Meanwhile Diane showed herself serious and annoying ... but only in appearance, because finally she also laughed.

When they reached their destination, everyone was surprised. The place was in an idyllic spot in the middle of the mountains, nestled between lush forest and meadow carpeted. The top of mountain yet had a white blanket of snow and ice.

The cabin inside was equipped with all kinds of luxuries and comforts. It had two heights. On the ground floor were the dining room, the large kitchen with island in the middle, a bathroom, and a comfortable living room with fireplace. On the top floor, had two bedrooms with double bed and integrated bathroom.

-Oops! -said Diane- This is perfect to relax, Sam!

-Yes!, and very cute- said Lilith-. This prairie is like something out of a movie ... As in "The Sound of Music"!

\- And why not "Heidi"? -Frasier said wryly-.

-Yes! ,You're right, dear. -Lilith said-. It has all the ingredients: mountains, prairie, nature, a cabin and the grumpy grandfather.

\- The grumpy grandfather?. -Frasier said surprised.

\- You, my dear Frasier -said lackadaisical Lilith looking into his eyes as she climbed the stairs to her room to leave the small luggage.

The weekend was passing agreeably, but while Sam and Diane showed themselves affable, Frasier was desperate to see them funny, whereas Lilith, even when she was entertained, proved to be cold to his samples of affection.

At night, each couple went to their room. After a time, Frasier was in bed reading, while his wife was in the bathroom before to go to bed. Suddenly, Frasier´s reading was interrupted. He heard moans of pleasure genuinely recognizable. In case there was any doubt, the rhythmic clatter of the headboard of the bed in the room adjacent to the common wall of the two bedrooms, was not allowing to shelter doubts about the night activity of Sam and Diane.

Frasier, prey of a sudden annoyance led by envy, muttered:

-Up to the rabbits they take a rest when they do it , for the love of God!. That awful!. Do not they realize that they already have an age?

-You say something, dear?. -Lilith said carefree and slightly outward from the bathroom, while she finished getting ready.

-No, no ... Well, yes! -Frasier said his wife, when she came out of the bathroom-. I am tired of seeing that the others amuse themselves, while we not. I am fed up from your evasions to my of affection. And I say I'm tired of your eternal and dictatorial coldness towards me. You always blame me for our breakup years ago, when we divorced!. but you also were guilty. Your coldness towards my, contrasted with the passion you put with your lovers. Now we're back together, and your behaviour is the same. Why we can not be affectionate like everyone?. Why we can not make love passionately as in the beginning,… as Sam and Diane? Don´t you hear? He pointed the common wall between the two bedrooms.

Lilith, with contained ire, said nothing, and got into bed with violent movements and gestures.

-I will not argue with you now -she said-. It´s too late. When you finish of reading, turn off the light. Goodnight!

Then she turned in bed, her back towards Frasier, and silently and softly wept bitterly, while her husband was still reading in silence.

The next morning, Sam went back to the cabin after his jogging. He was not sure what he liked most, if the salty sea air flooding their lungs or fresh and fragrant mountain air caressing his skin and hair. As he approached the cabin, Sam felt the smell typical of the fuelwood in the chimney.. When he came through the kitchen door that led outside to the rear of the cabin, he saw Diane preparing breakfast. Realizing the presence of her husband, Diane went to him and kissed passionately and tenderly in his lips.

-Still as sweaty as last night, Mr. Malone?. -She said with some mischief in her voice.

-Well, yes, ... you see.. -Sam said in plaintively tone-. Do you think it will be fever? Will I have to stay in bed ?.

They both laughed. And they hugged again. Then Diane turned from Sam a little pensive.

-Something wrong? What happens to you? -Sam said.

-Nothing happens to me, but something happens with Lilith. I got up last night to the kitchen to drink water after you and I last night ..., already you know..., and I thought I heard Lilith crying when I passed the door of their room. I don´t know, but I think something happened last night.

-Not only last night -said Sam-, since we left Boston, they haven´t done anything but throw barbs at each other. When Frasier was trying to smooth things over with her, and tries to be affectionate, she rejected him. The truth is that this woman has the personality of an ice cube.

-Yes -said Diane- I too have noticed.

After that, they went together to prepare breakfast, when Frasier appeared in silk dressing gown. After he grunted something like "good morning", he sat at the table. Shortly after, Lilith appeared in satin pajamas and with swollen eyes, unequivocal sign of her weeping this night. Sam and Diane looked each other with complicity, but remained silent.

 **Soon more.**..


	2. Chapter 2

When they had finished the breakfast, Sam made a proposal:

-A man of the village said me this morning there is a place where you can ski. -Sam said- What do you say? We're going skiing?.

-I don´t want -Lilith said-, but you can go, if you want.

-I also prefer today a quieter activity -Diane said-. If you do not mind, Lilith and me stay here.

-Women! -exclaimed Sam-, always spoil everything!. What do you say me, Frasier?. Do you want to go skiing this morning?

-Of course! -Frasier replied enthusiastically-. I would not miss it for the world.

The morning was beautiful. The sun reigned atop of the blue sky in all its splendor. Diane and Lilith were walking through the meadow for relaxing and sunbathing, with light clothes and with their hair, brushed by a fresh breeze that further extolled the beauty of the two friends.

-Sam and you are very close, right? -Lilith said.

-Yes! It is true! -Diane said smiling when she remembered the night before. Why do you ask?

-Last night I heard you. You know….-said Lilith.

-Oh, wow!. I´m sorry. Had to be embarrassing for you.

-Nonsense, dear! -Lilith continued, removing importance. We´re seniors now to go with false and hypocritical morality. The truth is that I envy you- continued Lilith-. We're not little girls, and yet you're still enjoying your marriage fully and in every way. I, however ... Well! ... I …

-What about you?. I know you cried last night. Also this morning, looking into your eyes, was obvious. What happened ?.

Lilith told her everything. She opened her heart.

-Thanks to Sam and you, a little over a year ago, Frasier and me got back together again, everything was fine, until Frederick started dating girls. He chooses fatally his couples.

Diane frowned. She didn´t like the course that was taking the conversation

-First there was that little bitch of black hair. You know, ... Tracy ... -Lilith said full of hatred, resentment and contempt.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! -Sorry, Lilith, I hate doing this, but I will not consent to badmouth about Tracy.—said politely but firmly Diane.-. I estimate much that girl, almost like a daughter, and do not allow anyone say anything against her.

-I´m sorry, now I realize that she is the fiancée of your son. -Lilith said with contained anger. Ultimately, that's not the problem. -she continued.- The problem is that now Frederick is with that hooker, … with Grace.

-Samuel has spoken me highly about her.- Diane said.- He says that she´s beautiful, friendly, intelligent and she looks so in love with Frederick. What's wrong?

-All!. Don´t you see?. These are all tricks to coax my son against me again. And if that were not enough, my husband supports Fred fullly. I´m very angry with him. And then, last night he accuses me of coldness and that was the cause of our breakup that time ...

-You are not right! -Diane interrupted. She had heard enough and had a clear idea to issue her judgment .

-What you say?. -Lilith replied surprised.

-Don´t you realize that your son is already a man?. And I can also say that it is a wonderful man. I´m glad that Frederick and Samuel be friends. That friendship between our families is perpetuated over time through our children. That is why, on behalf of affection existing between us, I say you're wrong.

-What do you mean? -Lilith said adopting a more assertive stance.

-As I told you, your son is a grown man. You should let him make his own decisions and support throughout. If successful, rejoice with him. If he fails, you must give your shoulder to comfort him and advise him. If he finds love in the arms of a woman, don´t become enemies with her. So, your child will be happy, because he will be well with you and his partner at a time. Grace doesn´t remove your child from your side, it's your attitude, sometimes intolerant, prompted by your excess of maternal zeal, what it removes Fred from you.

Lilith did not get angry with Diane's comment, because she knew that she had reason. It was a reality that Lilith deliberately had tried to avoid.

-And what about my husband? -Lilith asked.

\- I think you love each other -Diane said as frankly as before-. But both have lost something important along the way.

-What? -Lilith said surprised.

-Do you remember the first time that you invited us to your house?

-The night of cheese knife and the bathroom?- Lilith said smiling as she recalled that memorable night.

-Yes! -Diane said laughing too. When she regained her composure, Diane said: -That night you said something deep and true; you said that communication was the cornerstone of your relationship. Well, that's what you have to recover. Must to talk to each other to expose your concerns honestly. You are great psychologists. You can maintain a smooth and civilized communication.

Lilith thought for a moment what Diane had said. She acknowledged her mistake. Grateful and with incipient tears in her eyes, she embraced to Diane.

-Thank you, Diane!. Once again, you have shown to be my friend ... my best friend.

Both was embraced, and they stayed a while.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Almost on top of the mountain, surrounded by snow everywhere, Sam and Frasier were having a great time. After skiing all morning, they went for a drink at a bar that was near the ski slopes.

-Look at those tits and her ass.? -Frasier said rudely.

-Leave it, Frasier -said Sam-. Needless be rude. Can we know what the hell is wrong with you?.

-Only I behave as a man.-said Frasier. I remember, the psychologist's me, not you.

-True. And you´re very good. -Sam said soothingly.

-Oh, Sam!. Do you believe it?. Thank you!. -said Frasier less exasperated because that compliment.

-Of course! -Sam said following the same line. You do not know what I boasted in LA saying you're my friend.

-You exaggerate!. -Frasier said with false modesty. But continues pleasing me.

They both laughed as they sipped their drinks. Sam started the conversation again.

-You're right about that I am not a psychologist, but I'm bartender for over thirty-five years and I know the people. From my experience, I know that something happens to you. Even more. I dare say you got your problem with Lilith.

Frasier was silent a moment to assess Sam's comment.

-You're a good bartender. The best one. -Frasier said. The truth is you're good at everything you do. As bartender and womanizer, as athlete, as lover, that´s why Diane preferred you, as a friend ... as a person ... Yes, Sam. I have a problem with Lilith. While Diane and you, last night, were making love as if your life depended on it, my wife went to bed with her usual coldness, hardly saying a word. Certainly I envy you!.

-Did she do it?. Are you sure not you say anything to make her behave like that?.

-N ... N ... No ... -Frasier said a little embarrassed at being discovered.

\- Frasier ... -Sam insisted.

-I ... do not know ... I do not remember ...

-Well ... Maybe ...-Frasier hesitated.

-Frasier! -Sam could not wait to hear the truth.

-It's okay! It's okay!. -Frasier snapped driven by his conscience. Maybe I said her something that hurt!

\- Tell me everything. -said Sam. Come on!.

Frasier told him what happened the night before, this time full version, without omissions. Then he added episodes of events that occurred before that weekend.

-If you'll excuse me, I want to rectify what I said before that you are the best psychologist. -said Sam in coy tone.

-Why?. -Frasier said surprised.

-Because now I think you're an idiot. -said Sam. But, what were you thinking?!. You was angry because you were not making love and then you blame your wife of adultery and of your separation. Are you stupid?. What did you expect?. If you offended her, she is not going to run to your arms to make love with you... What kind of psychologist are you?

-Well ... I ... -Frasier awkwardly tried to justify himself.

-Didn´t you think that if she shows coldness is because you have done something that bother her?. -Sam continued.

-Oh, wow!.-Frasier said upset-. Already spoke the expert in relationships.

-No!, spoke Sam 'Mayday' Malone, bartender and owner of two bars, an expert on women, in their thinking... Do you remember my memo books of women? How many you have, "doctor"?

-You're a cocky!. - Frasier defended.- It´s true. You have met many women, but I've also done my conquests.

-Yeah!. -said Sam. Do you remember the TV program when Lilith presented her book about good boys and bad boys?... -Sam realized that Frasier grimaced.- Who of us they chose those women?

-Touché! -said Frasier.

They both fell silent. Sam wanted to help him, but had gone astray. Frasier, meanwhile was behaving like an arrogant ass without admit his mistakes. Sam finally spoke again.

\- Excuse me, Frasier. I only wanted to help you but I have not been able to do better.

-No, there is nothing to apologize. You´ve reason. I don´t admit my mistakes.

-That's true -said Sam, kidding.- My God!. Now I see it!. It's your fault, not mine!

They both laughed. Sam continued.

-You must set aside your pride and talk to her. For God's sake!. You´re psychologists! You, better than anyone, know how to do those things. And she is the love of your life.

-You know what? -Frasier said-. I´ve always envied the way like Diane and you have problems sometimes, but you always manage to solve them. Your reconciliations are legendary.

-Well, Frasier. It´s easy. ... She speaks and I listen bored and I wait until she finishes. Then, at one point, she does or says something ... a gesture, a look ... you know..., and I get crazy, we kissed, we get carried away, and then ended …

-Yes, I know. -Frasier interrupted.

-I mean -Sam continued-...our relationship is more than just talking ... It´s dynamic., active...

-Yes -Frasier said- already I realized last night.

-Last night?

-Yes!... I remember you that last night I heard you were doing!. In addition the blows of the headboard of your bed in the wall of my room were doing it more than obvious.

\- Look! ... it has never happened to me...- said Sam-

\- It´s happened to me, is the sad history of my ruinous sexual life.

They returned to laugh in unison.

-Frasier, You have to promise me that, now, when we get there, you're going to talk to Lilith and you clarify things. Ok?

-Sam, do not speak like to a child, I know what I have to do..

-I wait for it - said Sam and gave a clap to Frasier in his back.

Shortly before dinnertime, Sam and Frasier came to the cabin. The women were inmersed in their feminine conversation with two glasses of soda between their hands. After to say hello, Frasier went to ask Lilith if he could speak with her alone. They apologized politely and Sam and Diane saw as they climbed the stairs and disappeared.

-Did Lilith and you speak about last night? -Sam asked.

-What makes you think we talked about that?- Diane replied evasively, but seeing the smiling face of Sam, she realized that couldn´t cheat him.

\- Okay. You catch me. We've talked about it. And you?. What Frasier told you?

-What makes you think we talked about that? -Sam replied.

-Sam!. -she protested.

After a briefly laugh, Sam told her everything that happened in the ski track. Meanwhile she also told him what Lilith had confessed to her. Both were pleasantly surprised to have reached the same conclusion with their friends.

-We are a good team, isn´t it Sam? -Diane said.

\- Yeah, we always were. - Sam smiled.

\- By the way, we've been talking a good time down here. You must go up and say them that If we don't go soon for the dinner, all restaurants will be closed.

Sam obediently went upstairs to warn the other couple what Diane had indicated. Arriving at the hall where the bedrooms were, he observed that Frasier and Lilith´s bedroom was closed. He went to knock on the door when a sound barely audible stopped him. He smiled. Then Diane reached there.

-Have you warned them? -Diane asked.

-No. -Sam said dryly.

-Why?. -she replied.

-Shut up and listen. -said Sam. Seeing the face of Diane, he realized that she had understood perfectly why Sam didn´t call them.

Sam and Diane moved away from the door quietly. They were happy seeing that their friends had resolved their differences. The rhythmic pounding of Frasier and Lilith´s bed against the wall of the next room, confirmed to them that this night, in the mountains of Vermont, the dinner would be only for them.


End file.
